


But I Never Thought I'd Get You

by ForgottenChesire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3013121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My imagining of the next bit of Yule-tide was warm and merry (All I want for Yule is you).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Yule-tide was warm and merry (All I want for Yule is you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826773) by [alkjira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira). 



> There will be a second bit. I just wanted this out before my brain destroyed what I had. The italics between the ** is text directly from alkjira's story.

_**He couldn't have looked away even an entire herd of oliphaunts had come marching into Beorn's home._

_The three Dwarfs sleeping in front of the fireplace naturally paid him no mind._

_Bilbo must have made a sound because the red and brown cat curled up on Kíli's stomach opened one eye to glare at him._

_And then Thorin stirred.**_  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slowly blue eyes that he never thought would ever open again flutter open. They take in Beorn’s ceiling, slowly narrowing in confusion. A hysterical giggle build up in Bilbo's throat but he doesn’t let it out as Thorin reaches out to feel around him. When his hand touches the red and brown cat it purrs and leans more into it. The sound along with the kneading the cat does wakes Kili which wakes Fili. It surprises Bilbo how slow they are to reach for weapons or to jolt up but part of his mind rationalizes that their mind must know that Beorn is safe.

Fili is the first one to sit up. He smiles brilliantly at Bilbo.

“Ello Master Boggins! Where are the others?”

Bilbo lets out a sob that has the others scrambling up, the cat hissing it’s displeasure. Shakily he reaches out a hand. They are warm to the touch, they’re alive. His friends are alive. He doesn’t care how, if the Valar sent them back he thanks them greatly.

“You’re alive.”

“Of course we’re alive Master Baggins, why wouldn’t we be?”

He looks at their earnest faces and he trembles a bit more. Should he tell them? Could he tell them? Taking a deep breath, he decides yes he can… or at least parts… He just needs to feel them. So he arranges them so that at least one part of them is touching him. Slowly an abridged tale of how the mountain is retaken. By the end of it Gandalf is standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face. Thorin takes no notice of the Wizard and Bilbo is happy to ignore him to.

“A pleasant surprise for Bunny,” rumbles Beorn some time latter and Gandalf hums. Narrowing his eyes at the Wizard he cuffs him gently on the shoulder. “Relax friend. It is a good thing. Now the Mountain will have her true King.

Meanwhile in Erebor a great hunt is on for the bodies of the Line of Durin.


	2. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's P.O.V of the first chapter

Thorin wakes slowly, his body aching as it does when he has slept in a bad position all night. He does not move, merely takes in the ceiling above him. There is a weight on his chest that he touches, a cat, and there is heat coming from a hearth. Beorn’s his slowly waking mind whispers. But were they not just in the house the Master of Laketown gave them? Planning on sleeping off that last party, the last party before they head out to the mountain? Had he dreamt of being imprisoned, of watching their Burglar slowly waste away trying to find a way out, of their trip down the river in barrels and their Burglar getting sick, the worry until the Hobbit told them that is was just a cold and a cold had never killed a Hobbit before. He feels no need to move what with his sister sons next to him, he knows the feel of their furs and their breathing like he knows his own hand, and Bilbo on watch.

His boys wake up next and Fili is the first to sit up.

“Ello Master Boggins! Where are the others?”

Bilbo sobs and the peace Thorin had felt deserts him and he surges up as does Kili. They both ignore the hissing cat and focus on Bilbo who touches each of them as if they are glass, as his eyes over fill with relief.

“You’re alive.”

_Of course we are_ Thorin thinks and Fili voices along with a question on why wouldn’t they. They let him arrange them how he wants, noticing how badly he’s shaking and how he keeps having to take deep breaths. Then Bilbo begins to tell them a tale. He’s not telling the complete truth, his mind whispers though he doesn’t know what Bilbo is leaving out. Then the part about his nephews, his boys dying comes out. His heart stops, and he searches them out seeing pain in their own eyes.

“I… I didn’t find you until after the battle. I was knocked out but the whole camp was a light with the story. You called for me… I went and we talked…. I…. I held your hand as you…. as you breathed your last breath Thorin… You died!”

Thorin wraps his arms around the brave Hobbit that had fought in a battle that he didn’t need to fight in. Fili and Kili follow his lead and snuggle into the Hobbit. They try to offer silent comfort and after a while Bilbo cries himself to sleep. He glances up finally acknowledging the Wizard and Beorn he had sensed in the doorway.

“What did he leave out?”


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin doesn’t throw up but it is a close call. He had succumbed to the same illness as his Grandfather. He was the cause of their deaths. Gandalf is giving him a soft look.

 

“It is a lot to take in. I will leave you four to your thoughts.”

 

The wizard leaves with a swish of his capes and Beorn follows him with a roll of his eyes. It would be easy to move, the Hobbit is distressingly light but he stays on the floor with his nephews sandwiching him and the Bilbo. He takes a shaky breath.

 

“I am sorry my boys,” he whispers. They lean into him, clearly on the verge of falling asleep again. Dain is ruling his mountain as king, Thorin is torn between being glad that his cousin didn’t leave it fall into chaos and hating that he isn’t the king. He falls asleep, running over each and every way he failed and possible ways to make it up.

 

When he wakes, the sun is high in the sky and Bilbo is no longer cuddled into him. He stands, making sure not to disturb his still sleeping nephews. Slowly he walks to into the dining room, Bilbo is sitting at the table stuffing food into his face. It shouldn’t be as cute as it is too Thorin but it makes him smile. Bilbo spots him and smiles.

 

“Thorin, come eat. We have much to plan.”

 

“Plan?”

 

“Well, the way I see it we have two options. You can run away with me back to the Shire or we can head back to Erebor,” Bilbo says raising an eyebrow, “And I doubt it’s the Shire you want to go to. So plans on how we plan to go through the woods. Hopefully, without spiders and barrel rides this time.”

 

He can’t help it, he laughs at the matter of factly way Bilbo says this with just a bit of jam on his cheek. They sit together, eating and planning. Beorn joins them at one point.

 

“A letter ahead would not be misplaced. It will be a great shock should little Bunny appear with the dead walking beside him,” is the bear's input. It’s advice that he plans to follow through with. His boys enter the room with stumbled steps. That simple image slams home the fact that this may never have happened again. That as far as many know his boys are dead. It becomes hard to breathe as he watches them, young, so young and alive. A hand touches his and air rushes into his lungs.

 

“The Valar smiled upon you,” Bilbo whispers.

 

“But why?”

 

“I don’t know. But does it matter?”

 

Thorin looks over at Fili and Kili, Fili with his head resting on the table and hand gripping a cup while Kili is slathering an obscene amount of honey onto a biscuit.

  
“No, it doesn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> alkjira if you want a pairing just let me know ^^


End file.
